


Betrayal

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Community: whr_drabbles, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-12
Updated: 2005-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Nagira is a traitor, so too is Amon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "family" challenge at whr_drabbles.

Nagira is a traitor. He betrays humanity every time he helps a Witch slip through Solomon's grasp, every time he shields a Seed from the necessity of constant surveillance. He betrays _Amon,_ by daring to forgive what Amon can not.

Nagira lives betrayal every day, and smiles, unrepentant.

Amon, too, is a traitor. Amon betrays his duty, his convictions, the promises he has made to himself and others. He should report Nagira's activities, thinks about doing so (sometimes, not half so often as he thinks he should), and never does. He never does, and never will.

Nagira is a traitor, and he is the only family Amon has left.

In the end, family is worth more than all of Amon's rage.


End file.
